


Innocence of Past Memories

by ShadowOfASoul17



Series: Chance Encounters and the Past [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Complete headcanon, Gen, haven't watched any episodes past 7, just wanted to post this before episode 12 or something, nothing in here is really accurate, revolver's story, some yugioh dm references, totally different from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfASoul17/pseuds/ShadowOfASoul17
Summary: Kusanagi Shuichi thought he'd have a happy life up until the eve of his 12th birthday, when his father disappears. The car accident after his 13th birthday further shatters it, when his brother Shoichi, his mother, and the Fujiki family are killed. Thought to be the only survivor, he is found by his father's close friend and finds out his father's comatose body courtesy of SOL Technology. Swearing revenge, Shuichi discards his old self, renaming himself Revolver and forming an elite hacker group to take down the company. He didn't expect Yusaku to find him again after so many years.





	Innocence of Past Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Camp free time is a godsend. I'll post the second chapter of Three Encounters in a few weeks, but you can read this without needing to read Cold Hands and Green Eyes or Three Encounters. I saw the summary for chapter 11 and knew I should get this out in case Revolver actually reveals info completely different from my headcanon. Remember this headcanon started from episode 3 info, so no information should be accurate, plus I changed up the ages for Yusaku, Kusanagi and Revolver. Also, there is some backstory for Yusaku, once again no canon involved. So no facility, no six birds etc.

~~~~Kusanagi Shuichi couldn't remember a sad moment in his life until the day before his 12th birthday. His family consisted of his loving mother and father, and his older brother by 8 years, Shoichi. The two brothers were close despite the age difference, and they loved to do everything together. Shoichi helped his brother with his homework and taught him how to duel. Their parents would let them stay out by themselves and buy new card packs or ice cream during the summer holidays, and they would occasionally go on long trips outside of Den City to explore the rest of Japan.

 

 

Kusanagi Yui, a stay-at-home mother, was close friends with Fujiki Yukiko, whose son, Yusaku, was 5 years younger than Shuichi. She often brought him over to the Kusanagi household as they were neighbours, and the three boys got along quite well. The siblings taught Yusaku how to duel and they'd often have three-way duels, usually with Shuichi or Yusaku ending up on top, as Shoichi let them win. They grew to be great friends, and Shoichi and Shuichi began thinking of Yusaku as another younger brother.

 

Shuichi's father, Kusanagi Akihiro, was the head of research for SOL Technologies, their work kept classified to the public, even their families. One of his research subordinates was Yusaku's father Fujiki Reito, and the two were good friends, the former treating the latter as an equal. Due to the nature of their work, they were rarely home, so the boys cherished every moment their fathers spent with them. 

 

Shuichi honestly thought his happy life wouldn't end. He had loving parents and an older brother who he could always depend on, a younger "brother" who looked up to him (and was a superb dueling rival), and a home in a city that boasted the best technological development. 

 

His happy life shattered apart the night before his 12th birthday. 

 

It should have been a regular day like any other. It was summer vacation, so Yusaku was over at the Kusanagi household, dueling Shuichi. Shoichi watched them with an amused look on his face while typing on his laptop, the 20-year-old working on his university assignments. Their mothers were in the kitchen, laughing and conversing as they made preparations to celebrate Shuichi's birthday the next day. Reito and Akihiro hadn't been heard from for a few days, but it was quite normal for them to spend nights at SOL Technologies. They had promised to be back by Shuichi's birthday, so everyone was confident in the fact that they would be back soon. 

 

"Alright! Linkslayer, direct attack!" 7-year-old Yusaku called out, a wide smile on his face. "That brings your lifepoints to zero, Shuichi-nii!" They were dueling the old way without Duel Disks, both boys preferring the old rules when stuck in the house.

 

"Ahh!" Shuichi fell backwards in mock horror, clutching his chest. "I've been defeated again!"

 

"Yay!" Yusaku's green eyes were bright with happiness. "Now we're even!"

 

"What was the score again?" Shoichi asked, looking up from his laptop.

 

"We're both at 3 wins and losses, and 3 draws. That's for today, at least." Shuichi collected his deck, gathering the cards into a neat pile. "We alternated playing regularly and with the 3-zone rule."

 

Yusaku had hopped off his chair and was looking at Shoichi's computer with interest. "What are you doing, Shoichi-nii?"

 

"Writing a computer program," Shoichi replied. "You might not be able to understand it, though."

 

"I know, computers talk in different languages! Dad's shown me some of the stuff he did at work. What does your program do?"

 

"Well...it's supposed to analyze the data I give it, compile it, and organize it into different categories, but...I'm kinda stuck at the moment. There's an error somewhere that I can't identify."

 

Yusaku leaned forward until his face was almost touching the screen, and Shuichi gently pulled him back. "Don't get too close, Yusaku."

 

"But I see where the error is!" The boy said. "Dad showed me something like this before."

 

"Really?" Shoichi handed the mouse over to Yusaku, and he clicked on one part of the code, deleting it and typing something else in with his small fingers. 

 

"It should work now, Shoichi-nii!"

 

"Huh? Okay..." Shoichi typed in a command, and to his surprise, the computer screen flashed and began analyzing the information that he had previously inputted into the computer. "Whoa, this actually works! Yusaku, you're a genius!"

 

Yusaku smiled, clearly pleased with himself. Shuichi ruffled the child's hair. "You should be teaching me how to write programs, Yusaku!"

 

"You're growing up to be a computer expert, Yusaku. No doubt about that." Shoichi shut off his laptop and stood up, stretching. "Want to go out for ice cream?"

 

"Yay!" 

 

Just as they prepared to leave, the door opened and Yusaku's father Reito entered, a troubled look on his face which disappeared when he saw Yusaku. "Yusaku!"

 

"Dad!" Yusaku jumped into his father's arms and Reito swung him around in the air. "I beat Shuichi-nii at dueling and I fixed Shoichi-nii's computer program!"

 

"Did you now?" Reito set Yusaku down. "I'm so proud of you! I'll be teaching you more later then." He turned to Shuichi. "Happy early birthday, Shuichi! Here's a present from Akihiro-kun and me."

 

Shuichi accepted the wrapped gift with a smile, before a questioning look entered his eyes. "Fujiki-san, where's Father?"

 

The troubled look appeared on Reito's face again. "Let's take this to the kitchen so your mothers will know. This is important."

 

Shuichi nodded and gently prodded Yusaku to follow him into the kitchen. When they were all in the kitchen, they sat down and Reito proceeded to give his explanation. "Akihiro-kun and I had planned on returning home today, since we were nearly done the program and were fine-tuning it. We had finished it and were packing up, when our boss came and asked to speak to Akihiro-kun about the program. I think it had to do with what they were planning to do with it--Akihiro-kun was forbidden from telling me. I was about to leave when the boss also called me over and gave me an ultimatum. I don't know why."

 

"What's an ultimatum?" Yusaku whispered to Shoichi. 

 

Shoichi quickly gave him an explanation, and Reito continued talking. "He said I could either choose to stay and work with Akihiro-kun for the rest of my career, or he would transfer me to another company under the condition that I delete all the data on the programs we worked on." 

 

"Why would he give you such a ridiculous choice like that?" Yui asked. 

 

"I obviously chose the former option, but for some reason, Akihiro-kun told me not to. I asked why, but he didn't tell me. When the boss told me to choose, Akihiro-kun pushed me away from the boss and told him I had nothing to do with what he called the creation of the...Cyberse World and that I should be let free. I honestly have no idea what was going on in between. Akihiro made me delete the programs and made me promise not to say anything about what we worked on. He gave me a note as well..." Reito unfolded the note and read it out loud.

 

_To my beloved Yui, and my sons Shoichi and Shuichi:_

_I know this is sudden, but I can't come back home anymore. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I have no other choice that would keep you safe. I know now of the corruption of this world. No one is innocent. By the time you read this, the world will be undergoing major changes. I pray that you stay strong._

_Also, happy 12th birthday, Shuichi. I'm so sorry I can't be at your birthday party. I hope you enjoy the gift that Reito-kun gave you. This is for the best. I hope one day that I can return home, but as of now, please do not associate yourselves with SOL Technologies._

_Kusanagi Akihiro_

By the time Reito had finished reading the letter, tears were threatening to flow from Yui's eyes, while Shoichi and Shuichi were staring at Reito in shock. "Please tell me this isn't a joke," Shoichi whispered. "Father's...gone?"

 

"Father...what happened to him? Why would he write a letter like this?!" Shuichi asked.

 

Reito bowed his head. "I am sorry, but I can't give any more answers. I know nothing else."

 

"Was the boss acting out of character?" Yukiko asked.

 

Reito nodded. "He's usually very kind to us...but today, he seemed like a completely different person. He...had a threatening aura around him and he looked like he would do something drastic if I didn't listen to him. It's almost as if we were in the wrong to make a program that he made us create...but Akihiro-kun was acting strange as well. He usually got along with the boss, but these past few days...things were getting tense. Akihiro-kun would always be glaring at the boss with hatred in his eyes...I don't know anymore. He's disappeared, and I can't look for him."

 

"So...Father's gone?" Shuichi asked, an angry look appearing in his eyes. "He promised he'd come...and now he's gone? Because of some stupid program and boss?"

 

"Shuichi!" Shoichi put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but Shuichi angrily shook it off. He ran out of the kitchen, and a door could be heard slamming in the distance. 

 

Startled by the sound, Yusaku edged closer to his father, a look of fear appearing in his eyes. "Dad...you're not going to disappear, right?"

 

"I don't know, Yusaku. I don't know."

* * *

Shuichi's 12th birthday dawned tense and quiet, the silence broken only by Yui's sobbing and Yukiko's attempts to comfort her. Reito had locked himself in his friend's workroom after he woke up to look for any clues relating to the Cyberse World that Akihiro had mentioned, and refused to come out. Yusaku, who had slept in Shoichi's room, was unusually quiet, understanding the tense atmosphere in the air. He glued himself to Shoichi's side, the two playing games on the latter's laptop with the sound off. 

 

Shuichi had locked himself in his bedroom, rereading the note his father had left. Akihiro had given him a new laptop for his birthday, and Shuichi opened it now, going to the official SOL Technologies website, looking for his father's name. _Father's head of research. I've seen his name plenty of times the last time I went on this website. No way...I don't see his name anywhere!_

Frantic, Shuichi clicked through all the pages relating to SOL Tech research. No mentions of his father. There weren't even any mentions of Fujiki Reito in the list of team members of the research group. _Something's not right. Unless...Fujiki-san was correct about the company boss acting suspicious. So he's the one behind this!_

Shuichi grabbed a phone, and hesitated before dialing the number that would connect him to SOL Tech's customer support. _Shoichi-nii's told me that one call can trace my exact location and eventually my identity...this is too much of a risk. I need to find a pay phone._

Shuichi quietly opened the door to his bedroom and snuck past his parents' bedroom where his mother was to the front door. He was almost done putting on his shoes when he heard a soft cough behind him. He turned to see Shoichi with Yusaku. "Where do you think you're going?" Shoichi asked softly. Yusaku stared at Shuichi intently, his green eyes filled with curiosity and a certain degree of fear.

 

"Finding answers," Shuichi responded. "I'm going to call SOL Tech and ask what's going on. Father's and Fujiki-san's names are nowhere on their website. Something's suspicious."

 

"So you're going to call their customer support in hopes that you'll reach Father's boss," Shoichi said. "Idiot. They won't listen to you."

 

"I won't know unless I try."

 

"Little brother, I study this stuff at university. They'll reject you the moment you ask about someone that disappeared because of them. They'll be able to track you down even if you use a pay phone. You'll be in danger."

 

"Shoichi-nii is correct, Shuichi-nii. They won't think you're an innocent caller," Yusaku said quietly. 

 

"Innocent? No one is innocent in this world. Not one. Father was right about that before he went and disappeared," Shuichi spat, bitterness in his voice. Yusaku flinched at Shuichi's harsh tone (which hardly sounded like it belonged to a 12-year-old boy), and edged closer to Shoichi. The older male gave Shuichi a sharp look, and the latter deflated. "Sorry, Yusaku. But how else am I supposed to find answers?!"

 

"You don't," Reito's tired voice was heard behind them, and Yusaku immediately latched onto his father, the child tightly hugging his father's leg. "Yusaku, how about a piggyback ride instead? I need to show Shuichi-kun and Shoichi-kun something."

 

Yusaku nodded silently and his father let him climb onto his back. Reito led the way back to Akihiro's workroom and opened the door, letting the two siblings in. Shoichi was the one who gasped out loud at first. "It's...empty!"

 

It was true. Besides a bare table and chair, there was nothing else. 

 

"No way...it used to be cluttered with stuff!" Shuichi said.

 

"My conjecture," Reito said, "is that your father somehow anticipated the actions of SOL Technology and cleared everything out to keep you safe. If there was any data pertaining to the project that we worked on--" here he paused to let Yusaku down, who immediately scampered off--"he got rid of it so SOL Tech couldn't find anything. I've ransacked the place. There's nothing."

 

"Can't you tell us anything about the project you were working on?" Shoichi asked.

 

"No," Reito said, shaking his head. "I never heard about the Cyberse World until your father mentioned it. I was always working on the AI development, and even there, I wasn't doing much except analyzing the programs and checking for possible errors. I was never told what we were going to with them."

 

Yusaku came running back into the room, his eyes wide. "There's news! Really big news on TV!"

 

Without a word Reito exited the room, Shuichi rushing after him and Shoichi following after he picked Yusaku up.

 

_"In just one night, SOL Technology has risen to the top in the gaming industry! With the recently released virtual reality space, Link VRAINS, duelists can now enter a whole new world under an avatar to duel people around the world! SOL Technology has released new Duel Disks that can transport people to Link VRAINS, and they're selling out extremely quickly!"_

Shoichi gaped. "What the hell?!"

 

"And this!" Yusaku changed the channel, and Shuichi gasped. 

 

"That's the main Kaiba Corporation building!"

 

_"Just last night, Kaiba Seto, the CEO of KaibaCorp, has been found dead in his office. His younger brother Kaiba Mokuba has also been found dead in a nearby room. Police are currently investigating the causes of death, but nothing has been released yet. There are circulating rumours that the two were targeted because of their ownership of the massive gaming company, much like the reason behind Maximilian Pegasus' murder a week ago--"_

Reito shut off the TV with trembling hands. "This can't be happening."

 

"Oh, it is," Shoichi said grimly. "This must be what Father was talking about when he wrote that the world was going to undergo major changes."

 

"What's going to happen?" Yusaku asked fearfully. 

 

No one could answer him.

* * *

One year had passed since Akihiro's disappearance and the murder of the two CEOs of Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions. SOL Technology had taken over as the gaming industry king, and the world of Link VRAINS grew, fed by duelists. 

 

Shuichi grew increasingly more quiet and angry, his father's disappearance deeply affecting him. He rarely smiled unless Shoichi or Yusaku were around, and his dueling style had changed to become more vicious. Yusaku had quietly mentioned it when Shuichi had beaten him down in a duel, and Shuichi had apologized immediately, feeling guilty at having hurt hi younger brother figure. Yusaku said nothing about it, but he grew much more quieter than usual and was quite skittish around his role model, Shuichi's changing attitude affecting the 8-year-old boy as well.

 

Reito had found work at a company that had no connections to SOL Technology, constantly working to support his family and help out the Kusanagi family when he could. Yukiko and Yui also found work, often leaving Shoichi to take care of the younger boys. 

 

After Shuichi's 13th birthday passed and months of tension, Reito decided enough was enough.  

 

"We're going to go on a trip," he announced one day when the Fujiki family was over at the Kusanagi household. "I've taken time off work. We'll drive to Tokyo and enjoy the sights."

 

No one was averse to the idea, and the two households made preparations, leaving one week later in one large van together. Reito drove and Yukiko was up front with her husband. Yui was sitting behind Yukiko, with Shuichi behind Reito. Shoichi and Yusaku were in the backseats, Yusaku chattering excitedly with Shoichi about what they were going to do in Tokyo. 

 

Shuichi had headphones covering his ears (Shoichi's birthday gift to him), and was listening to music with his eyes closed. The volume was quite loud, and he was unable to hear the conversations between the other passengers in the car. He relaxed, sinking into the seat. He hadn't relaxed in a long time ever since his father disappeared, and he was glad to have a break, although he still planned on finding more clues on his father once he had the chance. 

 

That was when heard his mother screaming.

 

Shuichi ripped off his headphones and could only stare in shock as a truck came barreling towards the car, wide enough to block off the rest of the road. Akihiro cursed as he tried to turn the car around, but it was too late. 

 

The truck crushed the car with sickening sounds of metal bending and snapping.

 

The last thing Shuichi heard before falling unconscious were Yusaku's terrified screams. 

* * *

A sea of blackness. 

 

_Where am I?_

A young boy's terrified screams echoed and re-echoed throughout his mind. 

 

_What happened?_

Familiar faces rushed through his mind, and his memories came rushing back to him. 

 

_Shoichi-nii! Yusaku! Mother!_

With a gasp, Shuichi sat straight up, groaning in pain as his muscles protested from the sudden movement. He pressed his hand to his forehead, breathing heavily. "What happened?" He remembered the truck barreling towards them, the crunch of metal, and Yusaku's terrified screams. Shuichi took a deep breath and looked around. He appeared to be in a hospital room, an IV attached to his left arm. Bandages covered his right arm and his midsection, and he winced in pain. "Anyone? Is there someone out there?"

 

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged doctor in a lab coat, his face filled with relief seeing Shuichi awake. "Thank goodness you're awake, Shuichi-kun. You've been in a coma for almost two weeks."

 

"Who are you?"

 

"We've met before, but you were probably too young to remember me. It's been nearly a decade, Shuichi-kun. I'm Dr. Kogami."

 

"Dr. Kogami....you used to be Father's co-worker, right? You were the one who gave me my first Duel Monsters deck."

 

An slight smile creased the man's face. "I see you remember that, Shuichi-kun. Are you feeling well?"

 

"I'm fine. Where's everyone else?"

 

A troubled look appeared on Dr. Kogami's face. "There's a lot of bad news, Shuichi-kun."

 

A cold hand grasped Shuichi's heart with fear. "No...don't tell me..."

 

Dr. Kogami shook his head sadly. "Fujiki Reito and Fujiki Yukiko were killed at the scene. Your mother died upon arrival from her injuries. As for Yusaku and Shoichi-kun..."

 

"No..."

 

"Their bodies were never found."

 

"No...no...this can't be happening...." Shuichi shook his head. "They can't be dead. Not Mother or Shoichi-nii. Not Yusaku! No...."

 

Dr. Kogami bowed his head. "I am sorry for telling you all this."

 

Tears ran down Shuichi's face. "Why...why am I the only one to survive? Everyone else is dead...no..." He began sobbing out loud, the magnitude of his loss crashing down on him. He would never see his mother smile at him again. He would never see his brother ruffle his hair and smile after he lost a duel again. He would never see Yusaku's bright gap-toothed grin as he called his name again, never see any of the ones he loved ever again. "NO!"

 

"Shuichi-kun..."

 

"Leave me." Shuichi whispered through his tears. "Please."

 

Dr. Kogami left quietly and closed the door, leaving Shuichi alone to mourn for the family he had lost. 

 

* * *

When Shuichi was finally discharged from the hospital, he found that Dr. Kogami was now his legal guardian, now that all his family were dead. His parents didn't have siblings and his grandparents died before he was born. He didn't care anymore. The people he loved were gone forever, and he found no joy in life. He had some small comfort in the fact that he didn't have to be sent to an orphanage, but he didn't care. When Dr. Kogami greeted him at the car, Shuichi nodded with a blank face and entered the car, robotically strapping on his seat belt. 

 

Dr. Kogami started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Shuichi-kun...there was some news I didn't tell you."

 

"What?" Shuichi asked numbly.  

 

"Your father is with me."

 

Shuichi's head snapped up. "Father?! Is he alright?! What happened to him?"

 

"Your father is alive...but...he's in a coma. He's been in one for the past year."

 

"Tell me everything," Shuichi demanded. 

 

"You remember the day your father disappeared, right? It was over the Cyberse World and the sentient AIs."

 

Shuichi nodded slowly. 

 

Dr. Kogami sighed. "Your father's boss, Ryuujirou Hiroki, the head of SOL Technologies, has been manipulating your family your entire life. Your father is one of the most skilled computer scientists in the world. SOL Technologies was struggling to survive as a technological company when your brother was 6. Your father and your mother were in a difficult financial situation at that time, so SOL Technology scouted out your father and made a deal: for your father's research on AIs, they would help out his family. Your father agreed and the deal continued until one year ago. I worked with your father until 4 years after you were born, and I was moved to another sector to work in. Yusaku's father replaced me, and they moved into the house next to you under SOL Tech's guidance. Your father made a breakthrough on sentient AIs a few days before your 12th birthday. However, Ryuujirou-shachou decided to use it for his own selfish uses and rise to the top of the technological industry, so he ordered your father to hand over the data. Your father knew Ryuujirou-shachou was only going to use it for malicious purposes, and refused. Their disagreement went back and forth until two days before your 12th birthday, when your father was issued an ultimatum: hand over the information or else his entire family would be killed."

 

"You're lying...this can't be true..."

 

Dr. Kogami shook his head. "Your father sent me a message telling me everything the day before he disappeared. I'll show it to you later. Obviously, your father didn't want any of you to die, so he decided to hand over the data on what he called the Cyberse World: a virtual world where sentient AIs were created and the source of Data Material, which was eventually developed into Link VRAINS. Akihiro knew he couldn't drag anyone else into this, so he kept the Fujiki family safe by forcing Reito to quit and deleting the information he had on the Cyberse World."

 

"Where were you when this all happened?!"

 

"I was out of the country on business. I rushed back as soon as I received Akihiro's message, but it was already too late by then I'm sorry, Shuichi-kun."

 

"But why would Father be in a coma if he just had to hand over information?"

 

"Have you ever heard about the Prague clock tower...no, you probably haven't. I trust you to be old enough to handle this information, Shuichi-kun. You're not even 14 yet."

 

"Not a lot of 14-year-olds lose their entire family," Shuichi said flatly. 

 

"I apologize, Shuichi-kun. Let's go in my home first before I tell you more, though. Your father's body is in one of my rooms..." Dr. Kogami trailed off as Shuichi ran out the door without a second thought and into the house. 

 

The middle-aged doctor led Shuichi into a large, but relatively empty room, the only objects in the room being a large bed and multiple machines beside it. A thin figure was lying on the bed, head covered by a large machine with blinking lights. Shuichi froze as he stared at the body. "Fa...ther...?" Gone was the muscular physique his father had, replaced with thin arms with very little muscle. Gone was the tall frame,  replaced with a withered, skinny body. "Father...? Is that actually him?"

 

Dr. Kogami nodded silently. 

 

Shuichi ran to the bed. "Father! Father!" He whipped his head around to meet Dr. Kogami's eyes. "What happened to him?!"

 

"Remember what I said earlier about the Prague clock tower? The point of the Prague clock tower is that the one who made the magnificent tower was blinded so that he could never make something else so wonderful as that."

 

"So you're saying..."

 

"After Akihiro handed over the information, Ryuujirou-shachou had mercenaries knock him out, and he used the data to release the Cyberse World into the virtual world. After that, he appears to have trapped Akihiro's consciousness deep inside Link VRAINS, leaving his physical body in a coma that he will never be able to wake up from just so that he would not be able to share the information with another company. SOL Technologies also appears to have been behind the murders of the KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions CEOs, Kaiba Seto and Maximilian Pegasus so they could rise to the top in the gaming industry."

 

Shuichi's hands were clenched so tightly that his fingernails were beginning to cut into his skin. "That's what happened to Father? All over some power and money?"

 

"Many humans are greedy and consumed by their dark thoughts."

 

"Because of this...Father's in a coma, Mother's dead, and Shoichi-nii and Yusaku are probably gone forever? All because of one man?"

 

"Shuichi-kun..."

 

"I'll bring Father back and avenge my family's deaths," Shuichi vowed, hatred burning in his eyes and in his voice. "Please, Dr. Kogami. Help me out."

 

"Akihiro probably wouldn't forgive me for doing this...but alright, I'll help you. I'm indebted to him anyways. But what do you want to do?"

 

"I'll become a better hacker than Shoichi-nii will ever be. And then I'll destroy the Cyberse World and rescue Father's consciousness and bring down SOL Technologies."

 

"You can't do it on your own or under your real name."

 

"I know there are other people who would want to bring down SOL Technologies. They'll join me. From this day on, I will no longer call myself Kusanagi Shuichi. I'll need a new name...one that would fit a Link VRAINS account..." An old memory resurfaced in his mind, one time when he had accidentally stumbled upon Shoichi playing some American computer games far beyond his age range. "Revolver."

 

"Revolver? The English word for a pistol **( _tanjū*_ )**?"

 

"Yes," Shuichi said calmly. "One precise shot of a gun and a life is lost forever. Kusanagi Shuichi has no reason to live after the gunshots that tore away his family and his life with it. From now on, only Revolver exists."

 

"As you wish...Revolver-kun."

 

Revolver's eyes drifted back to his comatose father. "I promise to bring you back and avenge Mother, Shoichi-nii, and Yusaku. And I will bring down SOL Technologies no matter what it takes."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything's based off my own thoughts...okay I just killed off a kid's entire family. I thought there was some kind of meaning behind Revolver's name anyways, because who actually names their kid Revolver in real life?
> 
> *Tanjū is the Romaji for the Japanese word pistol, which also means revolver.


End file.
